Dawn to Angel's investigation
by karine
Summary: Dawn is sent to Angel's investigation for her security. She meets Connor there...


**Title: **Dawn to Angel's investigation

**Author**: Karine

**Email**: season 6 of Btvs and season 3 of Angel.

**Take place:** This take place in a weird time. Actually, the timing isn't right but let's says Buffy already got her "thing" with Spike and broke up, everybody of the Scooby gang know about them. Angel got his son and Connor did came back from the hell dimension but is not angry at Angel anymore (I think he was happy with him for like what…1 episode? Anyway I loved it when they we're all bounding so I keep it that way) Let's says that Holtz is dead but didn't make his plan for Connor to believed Angel killed him.

**Author's note**: The whole thing about Connor been now call Steven wasn't use in this fiction. Too complicated. He's only call Connor!

Dawn entered the hotel with her sister and looked nervously around her. She spotted Angel standing in the middle of the room talking to some girl and a black guy behind the counter. Angel smiled and walked directly toward them.

Hey Buffy! He said with a warm smile that she returns.

Hi Dawn, he greeted with a gentle smile.

Hi, answered coldly Dawn.

Angel looked at Buffy then back at Dawn.

I'm going to show you your room and then I need to talk to your sister a little.

Sure…replied Dawn without more enthusiasm.

Angel took her bag in his hand and started to walk, asking her to follow him. Then, Cordelia ran down the stairs with a big smile on her face.

Hey Dawn! Nice to see you! She exclaimed as she gave the teenager a hug.

Nice to see you too, Cordy, answered Dawn with a smile.

Buffy was still amazed at how those two bounded in the little time they shared together. She guessed Dawn always admired Cordy for her sense of style and Cordelia always loved to be admired.

Wow, you surely grew up!

Dawn smiled happy that someone actually notice.

You're what? Seventeen? Ask Cordelia

Fifteen, blushed Dawn

Angel and Buffy shared a look. They both knew that Cordelia was aware of Dawn's age, but both were grateful that she was trying to make the teen comfortable.

_Not the same Cordy I use to know…_thought Buffy.

Since Cordelia and Dawn were making conversation, Angel turned to Buffy.

Thanks for keeping her, said Buffy

No problem. I just need to tell you something..

At the same time a boy teenager walked down the stairs and stopped halfway to look at the gathering, curious. Dawn looked up just in time to see him looking directly at her and she felt like her heart stopped beating. The guy looked away from her and walked directly towards Angel.

Dad? Who are those people? He asked

Buffy gasped. Angel looked at her, waiting for her to react. He hadn't plan for her to find out like that.

Dad? Finally managed to say Buffy.

Yeah… simply answered Angel, Buffy I got a **lot **to tell you but let me first introduce you to my son, Connor.

Connor extended his hand towards Buffy.

So, you're Buffy? I heard a lot about you.

Buffy shook his hand not detaching her eyes from him.

Well…I didn't heard at all about you! She finally let out, gazing at Angel.

I think you guys need to talk! Exclaimed Cordy, I'll show Dawn her room and the rest of the hotel. You guys take your time.

She looked at Angel, showing him her support. Angel returned her look, taking strength in her. Buffy noticed the connection between the two and something pinched her heart. Angel and Buffy disappeared in the office while Cordy and Dawn approached the other.

Fred? Gunn? This is Dawn Summers, Buffy's little sister, and she's gonna stay with us for a couple of weeks.

The brunette stepped forward Dawn and smiled shyly,

Hi, I'm Fred. Well, Winifred but call me Fred.

Hi Fred, answered Dawn.

And this is Gunn, finished Cordy pointing at him,

Gunn nodded his head and smiled. Dawn only made a quick smile.

They all work with us in Angel's investigation, Cordelia explained

Then she turned to Connor.

And this is Connor, Angel's son.

Connor smiled at her and Dawn's knee melted.

Hi, I'm Buffy's daughter…hum….sister…hum…stammeredDawn

She flushed red knowing she looked like a complete idiot.

Okay! Exclaimed Cordy, let's get you to your room! Connor? Can you help me with her bag?

Sure.

The young man carried her stuff upstairs. They all stopped in front of a door.

This is your room, Cordy said as she open the door.

It was a large and comfy room with a double bed in the middle, a work desk, a dresser and a big mirror.

You got a bathroom attach and if you get any problem, Fred's apartment 2 doors next to you, Angel's one is down the hall and Gunn's room is a little bit farther.

And where are you? Asked Dawn to Cordelia.

Oh, I don't live here. I got my own apartment!

And you? Asked Dawn to Connor

The room next to you.

Dawn nodded then frowned.

We don't share the same bathroom do we?

Connor laughed

No! I don't have a bathroom. I go to my Dad's or in the public bathroom

So, you guys can chit-chat or Dawn you can unpacked your stuff but I got to go downstairs check on Buffy and Angel. See you later!

Dawn stood there, twisting her hand nervously, looking anywhere but at Connor.

So…Connor started

So? Asked Dawn looking up on him.

Do you want me to show you the hotel or do you prefer to settle your room?

No, let's go for the hotel!

I can't believe it…exclaimed Buffy, sitting on a chair of the office.

I know it's hard…Angel said sitting on his desk, facing her.

I wish you had told me sooner.

I couldn't! You wanted me to tell you that on the phone?

Angel shook his head.

Everything went so fast…he added

Yeah….How old is he now?

Fifteen….

Same as Dawn.

I know…

And they say child grow up too fast! Joked Buffy

Cordy knocked on the door.

Come in! Angel answered

Sorry to interrupt. Dawn's all settled. I left her with Connor.

Ok, thanks Cordelia. Just give us another minute…

Sure, take all the time you want…Oh, and Buffy, by the way, I love your hair! Cordy smiled and Buffy gave her a tight smile

Cordelia left knowing that she had given Angel an opportunity to run away from Buffy and he hadn't take it which mean things were going fine.

I can't believed that's Cordelia…managed to say Buffy

Yeah, she changed a lot…Angel reflected looking at the door as if Cordy was still there.

Buffy gazed at the door and back at Angel. She shifted.

Are you guys….dating?

Angle got his eyes off the door back to Buffy.

What? No! No….we're just friends…Good friends! And co-workers!

He smiled and his face got suddenly back to serious.

Buffy, I'm sorry….about Darla…

Buffy looked up at him her eyes full of hurt and shame.

Angel? I need to tell you something too.

What is it? Angel frowned.

Remember when I told you about Spike's being chipped and good and all?

Yeah…?

Well, this year I kind of…had this…thing…with Spike.

Thing with Spike? Angel asked hoping it wasn't what he was thinking.

Buffy looked him straight in the eyes

I was sleeping with him.

Angel turned his eyes away from her and closed them for a second, swallowing hard, jealousy building at the pit of his stomach.

It's over now, added Buffy, but I wanted you to know.

Why him? I mean first that Riley guy and now…Spike!

Angel's feelings had gone jealousy of Buffy sleeping with another man to anger knowing it was Spike.

Angel, I don't have to justify myself!

Where is he? Asked Angel his eyes flashing with anger.

Buffy opened her mouth to protest

He's outside, isn't he? You didn't drove all the way down here…

Angel, calm down!

He's tricking you Buffy! Can't you see it? It's probably part of his plan.

There's no plan! Exclaimed Buffy

Angel burst out of the office followed by Buffy. Cordelia turned around as they pasted her.

Angel, what's…started Cordy

Dawn and Connor we're walking down the stairs, talking and stopped halfway when they heard Angel yelling. Angel burst outside and a "bloody hell!" was heard.

Oh god, he knows about Spike! Exclaimed Dawn.

She ran down the stairs and followed Buffy outside.

Spike? Asked Connor still in the stairs, looking lost.

Angle grabbed Spike by the collar and smashed him on his car.

What did you do to Buffy? He yelled his voice filled with anger

I didn't do anything to her!

Angel threw Spike on the floor. Dawn shrieked. Spike got up and Angel punched him.

Angel, stop it! Screamed Buffy

Angel didn't listen to her and was about to punch Spike a second time when Dawn shrieked and placed her self between them, blocking Angel's arm.

Let go of him! He didn't do anything! She yelled

Nibblet, get out of the way, you'll get hurt! Spike said, not taking his eyes off Angel.

The poofter might have taking him by surprise but he was ready for him now. Angel looked down at Dawn, then back at Buffy and his gaze finally ended on Spike.

You all convinced them, didn't you?

What are you talking about Peaches? Angrily asked Spike

Don't try to touch her again or I'll…

You'll what? Challenged Spike

Both vampires morphed and Angel charged at Spike ignoring Dawn. Spike pusheder out of the way a bit roughly. Spike and Angel thre punches like they never did before. Long-time enemies finally meeting, two beasties fighting over a woman. Angel finished on the floor and Spike was preparing himself for another round when he heard Buffy screamed.

Spike! No!

He froze on place and looked back at her standing there, her eyes widen in horror. He morphed to his human face instantly. At the same time, Angel had got up and Gunn and Connor had managed to take him by both arms and tried to drag him away from Spike.

Angel, stop it! Commanded Buffy

Angel looked at Buffy then back at Spike and de-morphed, stopped trying to break free from his friends but still looked at Spike as if he was about to jump on him.

Dawn, you're alright? Asked Buffy

Yeah…answered Dawn standing next to Spike, showing her side.

Now that her worries about Dawn were solve, Buffy turned back to the two vampires. She stared at Angel.

God, I can't believe you did that again! Beat up my boyfriend?

Both Angel and Spike snapped to Buffy.

Boyfriend? They asked in one voice

Hum…I meant ex…thing…anyway…

Spike looked hurt. Angel noticed it.

How can you trust him? Angel asked

I do okay? I just do.

But he's a vampire!

So are you!

But I got a soul!

And he got a chip!

Spike couldn't believe Buffy was actually defending him. Did she really trust him?

Buffy? Called Cordelia standing next to Angel, I hate to interrupt but I think we should all get inside, it's getting late and everybody's tired.

Buffy looked around and realize everyone from Angel's investigation was standing there looking at them with big eyes like if it was a show. She blushed of humiliation and nodded to Cordelia. She took Dawn by the arms and guided her inside. She made her sit on the couch and looked if she wasn't injured. She noticed Connor standing there looking at Dawn.

Yeah? She asked turning around.

Connor got his eyes off Dawn and focused on Buffy.

What? He asked as if he had just came back to earth.

Buffy frowned

Well…what do you want?

Connor realized that he was just standing there like an idiot.

Is she all right?

Buffy smiled

Yeah, she's fine. She only got some scratches.

Good…Connor said nodding,

He looked back at Dawn who was busy putting alcohol on her knee, then back at Buffy who frowned and he turned around and walked toward the office where Angel and Cordelia had disappear. Buffy turned back to Dawn who, at the last minute, tooked her eyes off her knee and watched Connor leaving. Buffy's face turned serious and she looked worried. She looked back at Connor who disappeared inside the office and back to Dawn who was smiling alone. Something in her guts squeezed, knowing she was losing little Dawnie. She had seen that smile before…on Willow's face when Tara passed in the room, on Xander's face when Anya said something completely ridiculous, on her own face…

Buffy? Called Dawn

Wha-what?

You're okay? Asked Dawn, concerned

Yeah. Why?

You seemed…off.

Oh. I was just….thinking.

Okay.

Dawn got up and pushed her skirt back down. Cordelia walked to them.

Hey Buffy. I didn't really got the chance to talk to you. I'm sorry, apologized Cordelia

It's okay. It's mostly my fault…

Buffy looked over at Angel who was walking towards the corner where was standing Spike.

What did you tell Angel?

Oh. Well, we just talk. You know about him, you, Spike…Jealousy…

I see…

Why do you ask?

He's talking to Spike, pointed out Buffy.

Dawn and Cordelia both looked up to see Angel stand besides Spike. The two guys weren't looking at each other but their lips we're moving.

I guess we should go…

Yeah, I don't want Angel to turn all jealous again. It's kinda hard to calm him down…

Buffy frowned at Cordelia but simply turned to Dawn

Bye Dawnie.

Good-bye Buffy.

Take care of yourself, don't be afraid to ask for help, and just…be careful.

I will, promised Dawn with a smile.

_Back to Spike and Angel._

So…asked Angel.

So what? Asked Spike.

Do you love her? Directly asked Angel.

Spike glanced over Angel and his gaze drove to where Buffy was standing hugging Dawn.

More then I will bloody want…he admitted.

Does she?

Not a bleeding chance…

Oh…

Angel felt relief that Spike's love wasn't shared but at the same time, he knew how hard it was to love someone who didn't loved you. He glanced over Cordelia who was now talking to Buffy.

What's up with you and the cheerleader? Asked Spike noticing.

Angle quickly glanced at Spike feeling caught.

We're just…friends.

Don't try it on me Angelus. That girl is not just a friend for you.

I think this isn't any of your business, started Angel getting angry.

Spike opened his mouth to reply but he saw Buffy looking directly at him.

I guess I should go. Me and your ex have a long road to go.

Angel growled.

Keep an eye on the little bit.

Spike left Angel and walked directly to Buffy and Dawn.

See you soon, half pint! Be a good girl.

Sure…daddy….teased Dawn

Dawn giggled and Buffy and Spike smiled. Buffy gave a quick last hug to Dawn and she and Spike exited.

So Dawn? Asked Cordelia with a big smile, are you hungry?

I can't believe my dad got angry like that! Exclaimed connor

It's because he still care about Buffy.

Dawn and Connor were sitting on the living room couch. They had finish dinner and decided to just sit and talk.

She was her first love, you don't forget about your first love…continued Dawn

Who was your first love? Whispered Connor.

Dawn blushed

I-I don't…I mean I haven't…I

Connor smiled

It's'okay. I never had a girlfriend either. I mean, I grew up in a hell dimension. Nothing really interesting there, except if big evil turns you on!

Dawn laughed

Yeah…I guess it wasn't easy…to be away like that…from your dad…

Well, it was but…how can I say that. I didn't know my dad! I just knew I wasn't in the right place and I wanted to go back home.

Oh…

A silence passed between them.

I haven't seen my dad since my parent's divorced, admited Dawn, he's in Spain or something...I don't have his number. He's got a new wife…and he didn't even bother to call when my mom died!

Dawn's eyes were filled with tears as the memories came back to her. Connor moved closer to her and put his hands on her's.

Hey…I'm sorry…

No, I am, said Dawn fighting back her tears and sniffling, I'm acting like a baby..

No, you aren't! Anyone who would have to go through what you get through would do the same thing. They might even do worst…You're very strong.

Dawn smiled.

Thank you…

He smiled back and withdrew his hand from hers.

Did I told you about my sister dying?

So? Asked Cordelia

So what? Replied Angel, not in the mood.

So, what happen with Spike? Insisted the brunette

Nothing.

Two mortals enemies just talking right after they tried to kill each other is never nothing. Talk.

Angel sighed.

We just…talked! You know.

About what?

Buffy mostly…

He loves her?

Of course he does…sighed Angel

Are they dating?

No…he doesn't know…I mean, he don't think she loves him back….

You think she does?

Don't you?

Yeah…

God this is depressing! Angel sighed, burying his face in his hands.

Why?

'Cause I don't want Spike to date Buffy! But at the same time, I remember how it was to want her, and not have her…

Was…

What?

You used past tense.

Well…yeah…

Cordelia smiled.

I just thought….nothing…

Angel frowned and despite himself, smiled. Cordelia looked over at Dawn and Connor who were bursting in laughter.

I think Dawn made herself at home. With big help from Connor, teased Cordelia

Angle looked also.

You think I should do something, like talk to him or something.

Why?

'Cause he's starting to like a girl, Angel said with a smile.

Doesn't look like he needs any help.

My son will start dating! Realised Angel with a big smile.

Cordelia laughed, seeing his face. Then Angel turned serious.

Should I be worried?

About what?

Well, if he's starting to date, then he'll get his first love…and his first broken heart…and god! The sex!

He snapped at Cordelia:

We didn't have the sex talk and he's already dating!

Angel, calm down! He's just talking with Dawn. Okay, they seemed to get along but that doesn't mean he's gonna date her.

Dawn? I didn't thought about Dawn. Cordy! She's Buffy's sister!

And?

My son can't sleep with Buffy's kid sister! Panicked Angel

Angel! Relax! He's not gonna sleep with her! You're over reacting! They didn't even dated yet!

Yeah, you're right…but we should still have the talk…maybe not the sex talk 'cause that would give him ideas but the girl talk, right?

I don't see why you couldn't, admited Cordy

But what am I going to tell him?

Well….stuff guys tells other guys about girls…

But nobody ever talked to me about girls!

Angel. You're 300 years old. You do know about girls!

No! I mean yes…but in a vampire way.

Eww…

What?

You don't hear yourself talking do you?

Angel looked back at Connor and Dawn.

Maybe we could get them out? To a movie or…Cordy?

Cordelia was standing straight looking at nothing in front of her.

Two teenage girl, they are attack….three vampires…on Mainstreet…Near the Ghordy's café.

Angel burst out of the room.

Gunn? He shouted

Dawn and Connor look up.

Connor, where's Gunn?

He went out with Fred, answered Cordelia behind him.

Okay, then Connor you're coming with me. We can do three.

Three what? Asked Connor as he stood up and grabbed the weapon Angel was handing him

Vampires. Cordy, you stay here with Dawn.

Okay.

The two guys ran out of the hotel and jumped in the car. Dawn was still sitting on the couch, speechless. She stood up.

What was that?

Oh! I had a vision. 'Cause you know I got visions, right?

I heard of it.

Okay, so I had a vision of girls being attack and Angel and Connor went saving them.

Connor gets to fight?

Yeah, why?

I never get to fight! Pouted Dawn

Well, Connor's may be your age but he was raised in a hell dimension, he knows how to fight. Believe me, you want him to do the fighting.

So, the guys do the hunting and the girl stay home?

And have the visions! Pointed Cordy

And have the visions…

Yeah…

That…

Sucks. I know…but hey! We get to bandage them afterward! Shirtless…

Dawn looked at Cordy lifting her eyebrows and chuckled.

When Angel and Connor went back to the hotel, Cordelia was waiting for them in the living room.

Hey you guys!

Hi!

Connor looked around

Where's Dawn?

She went in her room, answered Cordy with a little smile

Oh…

I think she's tired; she's had a rough day.

I can imagine…I'll let her sleep then.

Cordelia only smiled in answer and looked back at Angel who seemed worried.

What's wrong dad? Asked Connor who had noticed it too.

Nothing! It's just….

Angle sighed and looked at Cordelia who made it clear she wouldn't help. His gaze went back to Connor.

I think…you should be careful

What do you mean?

With Dawn…

But…we're friends!

Yeah…but usually that kind of friendship turns into something else.

Are you saying I can't be friend with Dawn?

No! Just be careful…She's Buffy's little sister.

She's Dawn. Replied Connor

Yeah, she's Dawn.

Connor nodded his head and ran upstairs to his room. Cordelia turned to Angel

Well, that went well..

Angel sighed and sat down. Cordelia sat next to him.

Angel, Connor is right. You're gonna have to stop seeing Dawn as only Buffy's kid sister! She grown up! She became a young woman!

But she is so young!

Not younger then Connor! She's a teenager Angel…just like Connor. They are both mature. They know what they are doing.

No they don't! I've seen teenagers! They're crazy! They don't have control over their feeling.

You never have control on your feelings… however old you are…

Angle looked at Cordelia intensely.

I guess you're right…

I am…

Fine then, I'll just….go to sleep.

No you wont, replied Cordelia with a knowing smile.

Okay, I'll stay awake all night like a big freaky daddy.

Cordelia smiled

You're cute when you worried about Connor, she said

I am? Asked Angel with a smile

Trust me…

With that, Cordelia took her coat and she was gone. Angel sighed and prepared himself for a long night of worries.

Dawn started putting her clothes in the empty drawer. Then she pulled out her pyjamas and step in it. She heard noise in the hall and opened slightly her door. Connor was walking toward his room.

Hey Connor! Dawn called

Connor stopped in his track and saw her, in blue pants with white dots and a white top. She was beautiful, as always.

Hi Dawn. You're…going to sleep?

Yeah…it's kinda late…

I guess. We mostly lived during the night here.

Oh yeah…because of Angel.

Yeah, and the vampires in general…

So, how was the fight? Asked Dawn, curious.

Good, answered Connor with a smile, we kick their asses.

I can imagine. I always wanted to fight with Buffy, she never let me.

Why?

'Cause she thinks I can't! She's probably right though; I don't have any super strength. But I still wish I had the chance to prove I'm not helpless.

I'm sure you're not.

Dawn smiled.

It doesn't seem easy to be the slayer's sister.

And it doesn't seems easy to be the vampire-with-a-soul's son.

They both smiled. Dawn shifted nervously.

I should…she started pointing at her door.

Yeah…agreed Connor.

Dawn nodded her head.

Good night Connor.

Good night Dawn…

Dawn got back in her room. Connor sighed and opened his own door.


End file.
